My Man
by summerlover1
Summary: Two people so unalkie yet perfect for each other, Brennan has a date and Booth isn't thrilled,, PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

My Man

Rated T- kissing, sort of swearing(ex. Hell)

Italics- thoughts

Normal- (duh!) Normal

Don't own them but Booth will be mine..heheheh (evil laugh)...tied up in my basement

"You have a what?" Angela Montenegro asked completely shocked. She had been finishing a sketch of an unknown woman to help identify her, when Temperance Brennan, one of her closest friends had walked into her work area to give her some information on the victim.

"A date" Temperance replied easily before walking back out of the room.

Angela was shocked, jumping out of her chair she raced through the door. "Wait Bren! You just can't say something like that then leave." Reaching Temperance she grabbed her arm.

"Is he dreamy? Do I know him? Wait! Is it Booth? I knew it! You guys are perfect for each other. When did..."

"Angela" She tried to interrupt, "ANGELA!"

She stopped talking.

It's not Booth, and its no big deal," She answered quietly, trying to kill the stem of questions she was going to have to answer.

_What! If it's not Booth then who the hell is she going out with? I've been trying to get them together forever, and now she's going out with someone else._ Her mind raced, trying to figure out away to turn this around. A smile darted across her face. _When Booth finds out about this he is going to be so jealous, then he'll have to ask her out._

"So sweetie who is this mystery man?" Ange asked, happy again.

"Well his name is Mark Neary, I met him at the last anthropology conference and he's in town so he gave me a call." Brennan answered.

"Honey I'm so happy for you."_Booth and Brennan sitting in a tree K..I..S..S..I..N..G. This is going to be so easy._

Following Tempe, they walked back to the main room where the bones of the victim were laid on a metal table.

"Ange how's the sketch going? Have you got a face for me yet?" Tempe asked trying to change the subject.

"You're not getting off that easily. Do you like him? Have you two already kissed? Is he good in bed?" _So many questions so little time._

"Ange" She screeched horrified.

"Oh come on sweetie give me something to go with." She pleaded.

Sigh. "Well, I find his company enjoyable and he seems like a perfect gentleman. We're both interested in the same things and I could easily have an intellectual conversation with him."

"Honey your describing a bank teller not a guy taking you out on a date." _Poor thing, she doesn't even know the difference between a good lay and a rug_ (no offence to rug lovers). Shaking her head she continued. "Don't you want to meet someone who makes your body tingle in excitement.

_If only,_ Sadness flashed over her features before a mask of calm replaced it. "Ange there's no such thing as love forever and why should I set myself up, Mark is comfortable and interesting.

"You know there is someone who cares for you, and I know that deep inside you care for that person to." Ange tried.

She watched Brennan as she said this.

"Ange, Booth and I just work together, there is nothing personal between us. We're partners, friends that's all." _But is that all I want?_ She froze, _where did that come from? Of course that's all I want, we work together, anything else would be unprofessional. _

Smiling, "Honey I never said Booth," _Gotcha_

Reddening Brennan chose to ignore that comment. Walking up to the body she leaned over to inspect the work her understudy Zach Addy had done.

Hearing Angela start up again about Booth she interrupted. "Ange can we just drop it about Booth?"

"What about Booth?" A masculine voice asked.

Both women turned. Seeley Booth stood feet in front of them, a smile that melted all women ages 10 and up, on his face.

"We weren't talking about you," came Ange's reply. _We so were, _"We were discussing Bren's upcoming date."

His smile disappeared.

_That's right, _Ange thought. _Take the bait._

"Whose the lucky man Bones?" the cocky smile now back on his face, trying to ignore the jealousy he suddenly felt.

"His name's Mark," she answered, to preoccupied to continue.

_Mark! What kind of name is Mark?_ "So when is this date?" Forcing calmness he didn't feel.

"Tonight, he suggested we go somewhere I was comfortable so I suggested Sid's."

_Sid's! Our restaurant, _I don't want some guy you to our restaurant. "Hmmm."

Watching the conversation Angela couldn't help but smile. _Booth you are so hooked. You've waited to long and now she's going out with someone else. What are you going to do now?_

Temperance oblivious to her partner's inner battle turned to leave. "We'll have the name of the woman for you tonight. Was there anything else?

"Not right now Bones." _Don't go out with him, "_Have a good time on the date," he forced out. In truth he hoped the guy choked to death on his drink.

Without saying another word Tempe turned around to head to her office. For the next hour she stared at her computer screen, unable to write the next chapter of her novel. _I wonder what Booth's doing. No I can't about him, he's just a friend. I'm going out with Mark, I like Mark._ She continued telling herself this the rest of the afternoon.

It was nearly five o'clock when she left the Jeffersonian to go home and get ready for her date.

RING..RING

Brennan rushed through the door, grabbing the phone on the third ring.

"Hey sweetie, just making sure you wear something that makes his head turn."

"Don't worry I have a very suitable outfit."

_Right,_ "Okay, just make sure it shows skin."

"Right bye Ange," Not giving her a chance to continue.

Hanging up she proceeded to get ready. At six-thirty a horn signaled her date had arrived. When it became apparent that he wasn't coming up to get her she headed down the stairs. _Booth would have come up to meet me to make sure nothing happened,_ she thought. Pushing the thought out of her head she pushed open the door. Reaching his car, she noticed right away that he stayed in the car, not getting out to open the door or greet her. _Something else Booth does for me. _On the way to the restaurant the conversation was one sided, with Mark talking about himself and all the things he had done since they had last met. _He hasn't stopped talking about himself for thirty minutes_. _If Booth were here he would be trying to make me laugh. _Shaking her head she allowed herself to zone out. _I've got to stop comparing everyone to Booth, he's just a friend._

Stepping out of the car she felt some of the tension disappear, Sid's always made her feel better. _Is it the restaurant or is it the company?_ Ignoring the question that formed in her head she followed Mark inside, again noticing that he didn't hold the door for her. _This is going to be fun, _she thought sarcastically.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Seeley Booth was not having a good night, he had been siting alone for the last twenty minutes trying to concentrate on a TV movie. _Why can't I be honest and just tell her how I feel? How she's on a date with some guy who will never appreciate her, the way she deserves. I need her, I love her, when did this happen? When did I stop seeing her as the annoying leader of the squints and start seeing her as the beautiful woman she is?_ Frowning at this he ahd a sudden urge to kill the faceless Mark that she was out with. _I have to go tell her how I feel, she has to know. Then if she doesn't feel the same way I won't have any regret. _Truthfully the thought of Bone's rejection scared the hell out of him but the thought of another man touching his Bones scared him more. Standing up he header for the door; he had a doctor to go see.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Okay here is the first part to the story, if you like it please review, if i don't get reviews i won't update. isn't booth steamy?


	2. Chapter 2

Right thanks for the review, here's the next part to the story, sorry its kinda short!

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Brennan was not enjoying dinner at all. For starters when Sid had come over to see what Mark wanted, he had not only ordered for himself but also for her. She always let Sid choose, so why did he think he could order for her. _Intolerable ass_. Secondly it seemed like the only thing they talked about was work, okay the only thing he talked about was work. All she did was nod her head and make a sound of agreement every couple of minutes. _If Booth were here he would be trying to get me to talk about my book, or myself, definitely not about work. Why is it o can't have any fun unless I'm with him? _The answer had the same effect as a bucket of cold water. _Oh god I love him_. _I love Seeley Booth, the arrogant FBI agent whose always holding doors for me and protecting me when we're on a case. _As the shock faded she was suddenly feeling vulnerable. _I can't love him it's unethical. _That's what she told herself, but in reality she feared loving him. _What would I do if something happened to him? I wouldn't be able to go on. At least with Mark I don't have to worry about falling apart if he ever left. Should I ..."_

"Temperance?"

Mark's voice broke through her train of thought.

"Sorry what were you saying?" _I do not want to be here._

"I was just asking what you thought about me trying my hand at writing a book, I mean if you can do it I should have no problem."

She shot him a look, saying nothing.

Noticing the glare he asked. "Are you okay? You've seemed quiet all night? He asked clueless.

_No I am not alright, I'm stuck here with you and now I've just realized how much I've allowed myself to care_. _What am I going to do?_ _Angela! She'll know what to do. I need to get out of here._

"I'm sorry I just don't feel up to this, I'm going to have to take a raincheque." Standing up she started to put her coat on, not caring what he thought.

"Um that's okay," Taken back. "Maybe next time?"

_I don't think so._ "Maybe"

Not wanting to have to get a ride back with him, she left quickly, flagging down a cab. After giving her address to the driver, she dialed in Angela's number.

RING, _Come on Ange pick up, _RING

"Hello?" Ange's voice filtering through.

"Ange.." Brennan tried.

"What's up sweetie?"

"I need your help," she whispered, afraid to say it too loud.

"Are you still with what's his name, mmmm.. need some advice on what to do later with him? A sly smile on her face.

"Ange" a warning in her tone. "I left him at the restaurant, I just wasn't interested."

_Yes! I knew it! She can't be with anyone except Booth._ "Okay hun what do ya need?"

"I love him" she muttered.

Obviously startled by her friends confession she couldn't help but be a little confused.

"You love Mark?" _Please no!_

"Not Mark Ange, I think I love B..Booth." stuttering the last word.

_Yes! _"That's great, I knew you guys were meant to be!"

"No that's awful" she corrected, her emotions nearly getting the better of her. "If I care for him it means I'll get hurt when he leaves. There for the first time she had finally admitted her greatest fear out loud.

"Sweetie Booth loves you, he would never just leave you"

"What about my parents, they loved me and they left. If I couldn't trust my parents how am I supposed to trust him?" she asked, desperately wanting an answer.

"Bren he would do anything for you, look what he risked in New Orleans when he took evidence from a crime scene to protect you." Ange stated, pointing out what she personally considered the most romantic gesture ever made.

_She's right, he risked his career for me, and has saved my life so many times now._

"But Ange what happens if I tell him my feelings and e doesn't feel the same way?"

Sigh "Bren he feels the same way, when he walks into a room his eyes go right to you and he gets jealous if any guy talks to you. Any normal person can see it." she continued, "Sometimes you have to stop weighing the risks and just take the plunge."

_Plunge?_ "I don't understand what swimming has to do with Booth?" totally confused.

_Same Brennan,_ Smile, "Just talk to him, oh and call me as soon as you finish talking to him, bye sweetie." Hanging up quickly.

Tempe sighed quietly as she pushed end on her phone. _What should I do? _Deep breath,

"Excuse me," Getting the driver's attention, "I've changed my mind, could you take me to..."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Life didn't seem that great anymore. After a ten minute drive (which legally should have taken thirty) Booth had arrived at the restaurant finally ready to tell Bones how he felt. When he had gotten to the restaurant Sid had told him they had left about fifteen minutes age, not mentioning they had left separately. The vision of his Bones letting some guy up into her place had him hanging his head in defeat. _If she wants to sleep with him then its not my business, _he said to himself. _Like hell it's not my business, Bones is mine and no one touches her but me. _Sigh, _what's the point, if she him that much then I don't want to ruin if for her. _Walking up to the bar he sat down on his regular stool, noticing how lonely it was without her. _This was going to be a long night. _Signaling Sid he ordered a drink.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Temperance stood outside her partner's apartment, a single tear rolling down her face. She had been standing there for the last ten minutes, to hurt to leave. When she had first gotten there she had made her way up the stairs, fully realizing the chance of rejection. She had rung the bell but no one had answered. _I could call his cell, but if he's not here then he's probably on a date. _Secretly she had been hoping that he would be home, worrying over the fact that she was on a date with some guy. _Well I guess this tells me how he feels about me._

Turning around she headed back to the cab, _I don't want to go home yet, all I'll do is sit and think about him." _She thought about calling Ange, but decided against it. _I could use a drink._

"There's this restaurant on..."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Head down she walked up to the bar sitting down on the stool, hardly noticing the man beside her with the hunched (and yummy) shoulders.

Booth turned sideways, his thoughts broken by someone getting onto the stool beside him. _That's Bone's stool, who would dare sit there!_ Turning sideways ready to give the unsuspecting persona piece of his mind, he froze _Bones?_

Feeling the person beside her shift sideways, Brennan turned startled, she stared straight into the familiar dark brown eyes she loved _Booth?_

They stared at each other, everything and everyone forgotten.

"Temperance...Booth" Both names whispered at the same time.

Finally able to brake the trance Booth was the first to talk.

"Tem..Bones what are you doing here?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Me! What are you doing here?" Finally normal again, she chose to ignore his question.

Trying to hide a smile at the usual way she ignored his question, he suddenly remembered Mark (not a happy thought). "Where's your date?"

_Good question, _"I wasn't feeling that good, so I left early." _That's kind of true._

"Hmm..." _Wow she look amazing in that dress, is that a new perfume?_

_Okay I can do this_ "Um Booth" she asked timidly, "I have to ask you something...How do you feel about me?"

Booth froze, _I have to tell her the truth, _"Well I see a strong independent woman who refuses to lean on people, even when its in her best interest to. I see someone who is very dedicated to her job. She is a little headstrong, but does what she thinks is best. She is an amazing partner and one of my best friends." He took a breath.

Heart sinking Brennan took the silence as a sign that he was done, _I knew it! He just sees me as a friend._

Booth didn't want to continue but knew he had to, leaning over he ran a finger down the side if her face, trying to ignore the softness. Reaching her chin he tilted her head up, making eye contact.

"I also see the most beautiful woman in the world, someone who means everything to me" His voice lowered, "Someone I love."

_Oh my god he loves me, what do I do,_ She panicked, it was now her time to say something.

Booth took the silence the wrong way and couldn't believe he had just told her all that._ We'll never be able to work together again, I've ruined everything._

"...I...I love you to," she whispered, visibly nervous.

His head snapped up, the sadness in his eyes quickly replaced with happiness. Taking her hand in his he reached across pulling her into him. He held her close his face resting in her hair, taking in its exotic smell.

"Temperance," he said thickly.

Hearing Booth call her by her real name sent a shock through her body.

"I love you and want nothing more than to kiss you."

A smile came across her face.

His face lined up with hers, their lips millimeters apart. Slowly his lips came into contact with hers, a soft kiss, a hint of promise.

He pulled back watching her reaction, when her smile got bigger he couldn't help but smile back. Moving quickly he caught her lips again, the kiss no longer soft or gentle.

After what seemed like hours they both pulled apart (lack of air) smiling at each other.

"You know its still early why don't I take you to a movie?" Booth asked.

"Well I did get dressed up," Happy with the idea.

Getting up to leave Booth reached the door first, holding it open for her.

_My Man_

FINI

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Well there you go, a short romance story between our two favorate people.

MMM..Kissing Booth...Drool!

Please review! Should I keep writing Bones stories or go hide in my basement. If flaming please be gentle I'm very sensitive about my writing (right!).

Review PLEASE!

Ps. I may just be posting another Bones/Booth story soon if I get enough **GOOD** reviews


End file.
